Cubtron Z
Cubtron Z is an irregular episode of Happy Tree Friends. It is a special episode directed by Rob Shaw. HTF Episode Description Guest Director, Rob Shaw takes the helm on this special Pop & Cub episode. Get your bandages ready for all the paper cuts 'cause you'll never look at stationary the same way again! Wanna know how this episode was crafted? Walk your mouse over to the Paper Craft blog and peel the pages on all the awesome behind-the-scene work that went into this beautiful short! Plot Pop is seen giving a baby bottle to Cub, but he drops it on the road, Cub goes out to reach it, but a car is coming, Pop then moves him out of the way, only to have cub become decapitated by a street cleaner by Lumpy. Later, Pop revives him as a robot. Pop then sees some crayons, and goes to the store, while Cubtron is waiting, but Cubtron sights a bus containing Cuddles, Petunia, and Giggles. Cubtron uses their gore to make a picture for Pop. But Pop is dissapointed by this. Cubtron picks up Lumpy's street cleaner, and injures Lumpy by dropping him out. Pop is then seen watching TV on Cubtron. There is a monster in the city, and Cubtron fights it, but the monster makes Cubtron burp, resulting in a nuclear level, destroying almost the whole city. Cubtron and the monster continue interacting, and the former ends up sitting on Pop. Deaths #Cub gets decapitated and ran over by Lumpy's street sweeper. (But later is revived as a robot) #Cuddles, Petunia, and Giggles' bodies get splattered on the building when Cubtron uses their bodies as crayons. #Some Generic Tree Friends probably died when the monster tore the buildings in half. ( debatable) #Lumpy's head gets sliced in half by a shard of glass from the windows of the towers. #Mime, Toothy, and Disco Bear get their bodies burnt to bone by Cubtron's vomit, causing their heads to explode. #Many Generic Tree Friends get burned to death by Cubtron's vomit. #Pop gets crushed when Cubtron sits on him. (offscreen) Injuries #(Before death) Lumpy's legs break after falling out of his street cleaner when Cubtron picks it up. Trivia *This is the first episode to be made in stop-motion, rather than 2D flash. *This makes Cub the second character (after Mime) to have his full name in an episode's title. Flippy and Nutty only had this done with segments of their names. *This is the first irregular episode to have a teaser. *This episode might be inspired from Astro Boy, as both involve a father rebuilding his dead son (from a car/vehicle-related accident) into a robot. *The title of the episode may be a reference to Dragonball Z and Tron. *This is the first episode cub killed someone since Rink Hijinks. This is suprisingly also the very first episode that Cub killed Pop, rather than the other way around. *This is the first time Cub survives while Pop dies. *Lumpy's death is similar to Handy's death in From Hero to Eternity and a Good Flippy in Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part 2). *Cub is responsible for every death in this episode besides his own at the beginning of the episode and the generic tree friends the monster killed when the monster was attacking the city. *Lumpy and Pop are responsible for Cub's death at the beginning of the episode. **They are also indirectly responsible for every death in the episode. *This is the first time Mime made an appearance since Random Acts of Silence. *Voice samples from Dana Belben were used in this episode *This is the first irregular episode that Pop, Disco Bear, and Mime die in. *It's wierd that Cuddles was happy even when Cubtron was about to splatter his body onto the building. *Cub is the third character to make a crooked facial expression while he is not in pain or dead, and other 2 are Mime in Mime to Five, and Petunia in Wishy Washy. *Mime, Toothy, and Disco Bear's deaths are similar to Flaky's deaths in Boo Do You Think You Are and Breaking Wind. *This is the first time Pop has died since See You Later, Elevator. *This is the second time Cub is in contact with a baby bottle, the first is Bottled Up Inside. Goofs *When Disco Bear, Mime and Toothy are killed, the street sweeper can be seen for a second with Lumpy in it. Gallery Yay!.jpg|My baby bottle! pop Watch tv.jpg|Pop watching TV IMG 0877-1-.png|Watch Out Cub! Storyboards HTF_CubZ_blog_16.jpg Category:Irregular Episodes Category:Episodes